Yes Boss!
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Just another late night in the office for Rose and Dimitri. AH


**A/N: We are bad friends we know! Due to work and other responsibilities we never had the chance to give our lovely friend Przybyszewski a proper B-Day Gift! We are all sorry you had to wait love but better late than never. Lol I wrote it, Nicia was the beta and Christina made the banner! **

**Happy Late Birthday Hannah! We all love you.**

**P.S: Moon Pie remember what we were talking about while ooVoo-ing? Well that's the way it's actually done! :P**

* * *

_**~Yes Boss~**_

She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the lights on the neighboring office to go off. It was late and Lissa would soon head out for the day and then it would be just _them_. She tried to suppress a smirk as Lissa stepped out of her office, not wanting to give away what they would be doing when the office was empty of all the staff. She could feel her panties getting wet as images from the last time she stayed late assaulted her mind.

"Staying late again, Rose?" Lissa's soft voice brought her of her thoughts. Rose looked up to meet her friend's eyes as she smiled mischievously.

"Yep! There are some last minute legal papers that need to be done tonight." She shuffled through the files in front of her innocently, not looking at Lissa.

"Of course," her friend answered, not convinced by Rose's excuse. Everyone knew what was going on between the brunette and their boss when no one was in the company's offices. "Have fun, Rosemarie!" Lissa winked at her as she backed away.

"I will." Rose murmured happily to herself and stood up, smoothing her black pencil skirt. She had taken extra care when deciding today's outfit. She had been planning this little escapade for quite a few days. She took a trip to Victoria's Secret on her day off and had purchased some very interesting things that would make her boss _very_ happy.

Anything to make her sexy Russian boss lose his cool.

She shook her hair out of her bun and let the soft curls flow down her back just how he liked them. Rose unbuttoned the first three buttons of her white shirt and let her black, lace covered corset show and grabbed the files from her desk. She had purposely 'forgotten' to wear panties today only because she knew it would drive him crazy. Rose walked slowly towards his office savoring the silence of the building. She had a surprise for him tonight, other than sex on his desk that is. Before she knew it she was standing in front of his door; raising her hand she knocked three times and waited.

"Come in." His voice was low and rich and made her panties drenched. He had that power over her. Rose was a confident and strong woman that knew what she wanted and how to get it. But she enjoyed those moments when he would take the lead and take her the way _he_ wanted. Tonight would be one of those nights where he would lead and she would happily follow. She stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. His head snapped up and their gazes met as Rose stood in front of his desk. Lust was clouding his eyes and Rose couldn't help the feeling of pride that spread over her.

Dimitri's eyes traveled up and down her body taking in the beauty that was his girl. Her eyes were sparkling mischievously; his eyes lingered a little at her exposed cleavage. He took a deep breath as his dress pants got a little tighter.

"Can I help you, Roza?" He said huskily.

"No." She shook her head and smiled softly as she made her way over to his desk. "But I can!" She said as she placed the files on his desk and made her way over to where he sat. For the last few weeks Dimitri had been working on a difficult court case and Rose knew that the whole thing was starting to take its toll on him.

"How can you help _me_?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Rose dropped on to her knees and reached for his zipper but Dimitri stopped her. "What do you have in mind?" he asked her kissing her lips softly.

"I just want to make you feel better," she whispered, reaching successfully for his zipper again. "Let go and enjoy, Comrade!" She winked at him as her small hand freed him from the confines of his boxers and then wrapped around his already hard shaft. Rose placed a small kiss on the head of his cock before she wrapped her lips around him, slowly lowering her head to his lap, taking as much as she could in, sucking softly. A moan vibrated through her as he hit the back of her throat and Dimitri's fingers laced themselves in her hair, guiding her up and down at the pace he wanted. Rose was more than happy to comply with his desires though.

"Fuck!" he groaned and Rose smiled inwardly. He was only seconds away from releasing inside her mouth and she was more than happy to take what he gave her. She always loved that part, the power she had over him when her lips were wrapped around him like this. Suddenly he jerked her up and Rose gasped in surprise, he always was careful not to hurt her, as his lips crushed against hers. She straddled his lap still kissing him as they both struggled to rid each other of their clothes. Soon enough their shirts were thrown somewhere in the room but it was the last thing on their minds. "God! You are so beautiful!" he breathed as he took her in, dressed only in her black corset and skirt and a pair of black fuck me stiletto heels.

Rose was too lost to answer him as his fingers worked her already hard nipples to stiff points. His hands moved up her thighs and she smiled inwardly as his fingers met only bare skin. Dimitri groaned at the realization that she had been walking commando around the office all day long. Jealousy burned inside him and he bit her lip hard enough to almost draw blood. She let a small yelp out as he placed her on top of his desk.

"Lay back, Roza," he murmured huskily and she did as she was told putting her legs on either side of him. His gaze locked with hers as his lips traveled up her body kissing a line from her ankle up to the inside of her thigh. He placed a light kiss on her clit and pulled back as a whimper escaped her lips. "Pleasure yourself for me," he ordered her and heat pooled between her legs. She loved it when he was possessive and dominant. "Show me how you satisfy yourself when I'm not there to do it." Rose blushed at the thought of having to do this in front of him. Of course they had had sex before and he had gone down on her many times but they never did something like that.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered softly, feeling like a virgin. He always had that effect on her; he could make her feel like a sex goddess or an inexperienced schoolgirl with just one word.

"Whatever feels right to you, love." He smirked at her predatorily and Rose felt shivers ran down her back. "I just want to watch." Giving a small nod she opened her legs wide, giving him a good look at her pink sex. It was something she had thought of asking him to try but never had the courage. It was like he could read her mind.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair and thought back to that the when Dimitri had taken her against the hood of his lovely, black Lamborghini Murcielago. She really loved that car! That memory never failed to get her worked up. Her fingers danced down her neck and ghosted over her semi exposed chest eliciting a small moan from between her lips. She gave them a light squeeze imagining that it was Dimitri's hands instead of hers, before they continued their descent.

Her fingers kept moving downwards until she reached the apex of her thighs. Wanting to give him a show and to tease him a little she arched her back and closed her legs moaning his name softly. His fingers in return locked around her ankles and pried her legs open again. "No teasing, Roza." Dimitri growled, and Rose gave him a playful smile.

Rose focused on the task at hand and closed her eyes again. She circled her clit a few times before she let two digits slip inside her. A groan was torn from the back of her throat at the delicious sensation but it was nothing like Dimitri made her feel. Her other hand cupped one of her breasts and squeezed gently as her fingers pulled her stiff nipple between them. She could feel herself getting wetter with each passing second as thoughts of Dimitri's hard cock thrusting inside her as she arched her back assaulted her mind. "Tell me what you're thinking of, pet." He murmured as if afraid to speak for fear of breaking the spell that seem to have ensnared. Her eyes opened only to meet the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Her man was stroking his already hard length to the view of her playing with herself.

"I-" she panted. "I'm thinking of how you had me bent over the copy machine a few weeks ago." A loud moan escaped her lips as her fingers thrust harder inside of her and her other hand left her breast and slip down to stroke her sensitive clit. She knew she was only minutes away from breaking into a million pieces in front of him. "How good you felt inside of me and how much it turned me on with the way you described what you wanted to do to me the first time you saw me!" she said through gasping breaths and small mewls as she climbed higher.

"Dimitri!" she whimpered and before she could reach her climax her hands were ripped away from her body, only to be replaced by Dimitri's prick. Her back arched as he slipped inside of her tight body hard and fast, stretching her oh so deliciously. Her fingers grabbed the edges of his desk as she pushed back against him. Their rhythm was becoming restless as they both approached their climax.

"Scream my name!" he growled burying his face on the side of her neck, nipping the sensitive skin softly.

"Dimitri!" Rose's voice was a breathy whisper as her legs wrapped around his waist, hair high heels digging on his thighs as she tried bring him closer. "Fuck, harder, Comrade!" she moaned lowly in his ear, her nails digging into the skin of his back. She was so close, just one more…

For a moment the world stopped around her as her orgasm washed over her in waves. The only thing she could feel was Dimitri and the pleasure only he could bring her.

"Roza!" he groaned as he shuddered above her body, emptying himself inside of her before he slammed down on his chair pulling Rose with him. She curled herself on his lap as they waited for their breaths to come back to normal. Dimitri's fingers laced with hers as he brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing her wedding band lovingly. Three years of marriage and seven in a relationship, yet every time they were together like this was like it was their first time.

"I have some news." She broke the silence and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hmm, you do?" He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the chair. He was so comfortable now that he could sleep here.

"I visited my doctor on my day off." Dimitri's eyes opened in alarm and his arms tightened around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concernedly, cupping her cheek and kissing her lips softly. She could hear the wheels inside his head spinning, thinking a million things. She knew how protective he was of her and it was about to get worse. Still, Rose wouldn't have it any other way.

"We are _both _absolutely fine!" Rose smiled contentedly, placing her hand over her stomach. Dimitri let go of the the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding and rested his head on the back of the chair again.

_Three, two, _Rose counted down in her head, waiting for the penny to drop. Dimitri's eyes shot open again meeting hers. "_Both_?" he asked in disbelief, waiting for her to confirm that he had heard right. Wanting for her desperately to confirm what she was saying.

"I'm pregnant! Twelve weeks!" she announced her smile so big it made her face hurt. They had been trying for a baby for the last two years without much success. Quite the opposite, actually. The two times that Rose did get pregnant she had lost the baby in the sixth week. "Jill is confident that this time we'll have our little baby Belikov. She said the baby has a very strong heartbeat and it's healthy." Dimitri crushed his lips to hers and kissed with all his might, pouring all his love in that kiss.

"Thank you!" he said as he rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you for that gift." Rose felt tears welling in her eyes at his words and her heart swelled. She had wanted nothing more but to give him the family he always wanted. His hand rested over hers on her stomach and he placed another soft kiss on her lips. "We are finally going to be a family." he murmured as they settled back onto the chair, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

_A family. _

She loved the way that sounded.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N: So are we forgiven? Drop me a review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
